


Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

by Soul4Sale



Series: Opposites Attract [2]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Adorkable, Amphibian/Reptillian!Randy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heating Blanket, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy loves to cuddle, and eventually he breaks down Johnny's walls and gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm just plowing through this today... I already have two pieces done, and I'm working on my third. I may start to work more on Mr. Cellophane after this, but I can't be sure what I'll do, yet. Can't wait to continue these stories, they're too fun. x3

Johnathan Worthington III had never really been a compassionate man. He never wanted to cuddle, he hardly even wanted to show that he could care for someone. In fact, it had taken his lover quite some time to get him to admit that their relationship wasn't only sexual. It did have meaning, and sometimes that was more scary than the threat of human children's toxicity. All he could think about was the fact that if his dad found out, they'd be dead. It was easier to have something that was nothing, than something that was something.

Randall Boggs, however, had always been a cuddler at heart, and he couldn't help but want to snuggle and kiss and hug whenever he had the chance. These urges grew to gigantic proportions, however, when the amphibious monster was tired. He had a habit of crawling up around his lover's neck and nestling his head just under the other's chin, closing his eyes and snoozing while the other finished his work. When he was finished, he would take them both to bed.

What was the cutest, however, was when he would sit down to watch a movie with Randy, and the younger monster would start curled up against his side. As the movie wore on, he would slowly grow closer until he was in the elder's lap. He'd kiss and nuzzle at his thick neck, resting with his eyes closed and just pressing against the other, hugging onto him and showing all the affection he had in his body. It was clear that he loved the other, and just wanted that respect shown back. 

That was when the fighting started.

Johnny refused to cuddle him back, or even show any affection at all, and it drove Randy crazy. Especially after the elder graduated, and the two couldn't see each other as often; all he wanted was some kind affection.

However, thankfully, the fighting didn't last longer than two weeks before Johnny began to give in. At home, he would love on his younger lover, playing teasing games with him and nuzzling him when they watched TV. They happily spent time together, loving on each other and sometimes even playing tag throughout the house (which usually ended in a rather happy way for both of them). It didn't take long before they were happily situated in a simple enough routine. Randy would come home from school and cook dinner, and when Johnny got home from work they would eat, and swap stories about what had happened that day to them. Often, Randy's involved his bitter hatred for James Sullivan, and Johnny would chime in with a few well-placed nods and 'it'll be okay, babe's. 

After that, however, Johnny would do dishes before sweeping the smaller male off his feet and carting him off to the round chair in the living room. They would spin on it for a bit when he sat down, and he would grab up one of Randall's school books. Turning to the right page, he held the other on his thick, barrel chest while he read the night's homework to him, and got kisses and nuzzles out of helping him. Once he'd read the lesson, he would help him with his homework (though he hardly needed to, Randall was now the top scarer of his class, after all), and the pair would settle in for a night of TV once it was finished. 

Holding the younger close, Johnny snuggled up with him, sometimes even bringing the heating blanket into the living room because his chill lover was always so cold. With the pair of them curled up in front of the TV, cuddled close and comfortable, sometimes it wouldn't be until midnight that Johnny would wake and carry the younger to bed with him, turning off the TV and bringing the heated blanket with them. They would then curl up, Randy curled against his chest and a protective arm around him, and fall fast asleep until the alarms went off. Thankfully, the youngest was always good at resetting the alarms in the morning so they didn't need to worry about it at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that was pretty cute if I do say so, myself. I'm pretty happy with it. I think snuggly, sleepy Randy is pretty adorbs. 8D


End file.
